In this ancillary study to the Multiple Factor Interventon Trial, the basic aim is to assess the ability of non-invasive objective measurement of myocardial functional status to predict prognosis -(particulary risk of mortality from CHD and risk of myocardial infarction) in men who are at high risk of developing coronary heart disease. Three clinical centers are located in Baltimore, Chicago and Minneapolis, have about 2000 high risk males age 35 through 54 who were entered into the program through the calendar year of 1976. These subjects were randomized into a control group and a treatment group to be followed for 6 years. The three centers participate in accordance with a common protocol. The ultralow frequency ballistocardogram is used to evaluate myocardial functional status. ULFBCG's are tape recorded and evaluated by computer in the Biomedical Enineering Department Veterans Administratton Hospital, La Jolla, Calif. (Dr. W.K. Harrison, Jr.). The ULFBCG were recorded at entry and during the succeeding years of the program to assess the effects of intervention on risk factors on the ULFBCG. ALl subjects will be followed for six years to assess mortality and morbidity from CHD. Extensive data on multiple variables will be accrued from MRFIT Coordinating Center Files. Particular attention will be given to modern multivariate methods of statistical analysis using control group data in order to evaluate the key question of the independent predictive power of the ULFBCG.